sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mechanic: Resurrection
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Mark Isham | cinematography = Daniel Gottschalk | editing = | studio = | distributor = Summit Entertainment | released = | runtime = 98 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $40 million | gross = $125.7 million | border = no }} Mechanic: Resurrection is a 2016 action thriller film directed by Dennis Gansel and written by Philip Shelby and Tony Mosher, with a story by Shelby and Brian Pittman. It is the sequel to the 2011 film The Mechanic, which was a remake of the 1972 film of the same name. The film stars Jason Statham, Tommy Lee Jones, Jessica Alba and Michelle Yeoh. Mechanic: Resurrection premiered in Hollywood on August 22, 2016 and was theatrically released in the United States on August 26, 2016. It received negative reviews and grossed $125 million worldwide. Plot After faking his death, Arthur Bishop has been living quietly in Rio de Janeiro with the name Santos. He is approached by Renee Tran, who knows his true identity and explains that her employer wishes for Bishop to kill three targets and stage them as accidents. Seeing her mercenaries waiting nearby, Bishop makes his escape, and flees the country to Thailand. He takes shelter at the resort island beach house of his friend, Mei, and learns that Tran is working for Riah Crain. Bishop and Crain were orphans who grew up together but were sold to a gangster and trained as warriors. Bishop made his escape and left Crain behind. Sometime later, a bruised woman, Gina Thornton, approaches Mei for first aid before returning to a boat anchored nearby. Mei observes Thornton being beaten by a man aboard the boat and alerts Bishop. Bishop and Mei rescue Thornton from the man, but in the scuffle, the man hits his head on the boat's equipment and dies. Finding no evidence of his identity, Bishop sets the boat ablaze. While Mei tends to Thornton's injuries, Bishop finds that Thornton is also connected to Crain, and believes Crain anticipated Bishop would become romantic with her; Crain would then have kidnapped her to make Bishop take the assassination jobs. When he charges Thornton with his theory, she reveals that Crain threatened the children's shelter in Cambodia where she works unless she participated. Over the next few days, Bishop gets to know Thornton better and falls in love, but as expected, Crain's mercenaries arrive and abduct them. Crain threatens Thornton's safety to coerce Bishop to undertake the assassination jobs. The first target is a warlord named Krill, who is incarcerated in a Malaysian prison. Bishop travels to Malaysia and gets himself imprisoned to access Krill. Bishop gains Krill’s trust by killing a man already planning on killing Krill. Bishop kills Krill and escapes the prison with the help of Crain's operatives. The next target is Adrian Cook, who runs an underage trafficking ring from Sydney. Bishop bypasses the tight security of Cook's penthouse apartment and breaks the glass bottom of Cook's overhanging pool, plummeting him to his death. While relaying details of the third target, Crain allows Bishop to speak to Thornton, who sends Bishop signals to help him identify Crain's boat. Bishop locates the boat and attempts to rescue her, but Crain recognizes Thornton's attempt in time and foils him. Crain demands Bishop complete the final assassination in 24 hours, identifying the target as Max Adams, an American arms dealer in Varna, Bulgaria. While planning the attempt, Bishop recognizes that Crain's targets were his only other major competition in arms dealing. Bishop instead approaches Adams and warns him of Crain's plan, and gets Adams to help. Bishop fakes Adams' death, and reports his success to Crain, who directs him to a meeting point. There, Bishop fends off attacks by Crain's mercenaries and makes for Crain's boat anchored nearby. He fights off more of Crain's men and rescues Thornton. He discovers the boat is rigged with explosives and places Thornton in an escape pod. Crain attacks Bishop, but Bishop overpowers him and secures him to the boat. The bombs explode, killing Crain and apparently Bishop. Thornton is rescued and the remains of Crain's boat are salvaged. Thornton returns to Cambodia and her teaching duties, where she is surprised when Bishop meets her there. Adams discovers how Bishop survived but destroys the evidence to protect Bishop's secret as well as out of gratitude for enabling him to take over Crain, Krill and Adrian's market share in arms dealing. Cast * Jason Statham as Arthur Bishop * Jessica Alba as Gina Thornton * Tommy Lee Jones as Max Adams * Michelle Yeoh as Mei * Sam Hazeldine as Riah Crain * John Cenatiempo as Jeremy * Toby Eddington as Adrian Cook * Femi Elufowoju Jr as Krill * Rhatha Phongam as Crain's courier Production On February 4, 2015, Natalie Burn was added to the cast of the film. Filming Filming began on November 4, 2014 in Bangkok (Thailand). Filming also took place in Buzludzha (Bulgaria), George Town (Malaysia), Sugarloaf Mountain (Brazil) and Sydney Harbour (Australia). Release On November 7, 2014, Lionsgate set the film for a January 22, 2016 release. The film was later moved back to April 15, 2016, and on August 3, 2015, the release was again delayed until August 26, 2016. Box office Mechanic: Resurrection grossed $21.2 million in North America and $104.5 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $125.7 million. The film was released in the United States and Canada on August 26, 2016 and was projected to open to $6–8 million from 2,258 theaters. It grossed $2.6 million on its first day and $7.5 million in its opening weekend, finishing 5th at the box office. In China, the film made $24.3 million in opening weekend. China was the largest territory for the film, with a total gross of $49.2 million. Critical response Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 31% based on 49 reviews, with an average rating of 4.3/10. On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 38 out of 100, based on 15 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. References External links * * * Category:2016 films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:American films Category:American action thriller films Category:American crime thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Films about contract killing Category:Films set in Brazil Category:Films set in Bulgaria Category:Films shot in Thailand Category:Films set in Thailand Category:Films set in Malaysia Category:Films shot in Malaysia Category:Films shot in Bulgaria Category:Films shot in Brazil Category:Films shot in Sydney Category:Films set in Sydney Category:Films directed by Dennis Gansel Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Summit Entertainment films Category:Films scored by Mark Isham